narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaichi
|occupation = Sage |rank = S-Rank |classification = Jonin |reg = 23324 |academy = 8 |chunin = ??? |jonin = ??? |nature = Water Release |jutsu = Sage Art: Strike of the Cobra Attack Prevention Technique Summoning Technique(King Cobra I)(Snakes)(King Cobra II) Shadow Clone Technique Skin Shedding Substitution Snake Clone Technique Snake Clone Trap Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Slithering Snake Mode Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Prison Technique Water Clone Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Snake Body Takeover Water Release: Water Formation Pillar Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Sage Art: Scale Covering Sage Art: Seeping Venom Sage Mode Sage Art: Cobra Transformation Sage Art: Cobra Transformation Preparation |weapons = Sword, Kunai, Shuriken, Paper Bombs, Poison Gas, Wire String |hiden = Hydrification Technique}} Yaichi is a Jonin level Shinobi originally from Kirigakure, but went rogue and is now a member of Tatakau. He is also a Sage, having the Snake Sage Mode, the snakes at Ryuchi Cave call him the Cobra Sage. Background Yaichi was an old test experiment for Orochimaru and Kabuto after Orochimaru's defeat supposedly, and he is 16. Anyway he was used for multiple experiments because he thought he had too. He was taken from his parents when he was 2 years old by Orochimaru. Yaichi was originally from Kirigakure and his parents were Hozuki clan members Being 2 years old, he thought Orochimaru was his daddy, so he did anything Orochimaru wanted him to do. Then when he got to be about 4 or 5 in which he would of been at an academy he started to realize that Orochimaru just used him for a snake experiments and DNA alteration tests, he thought about leaving. But he was just 4, he wasn't going to make it in the world just yet, so he stayed and continued to let Orochimaru experiment on him. Well when Sasuke killed Orochimaru, Yaich was then left alone to all the other test experiments that were locked up with him. Then Kabuto came to him and used him because Yaichi reminded him of himself when he was younger. He used him as experiments for Jugo's clan experiments so he could make sure that his plan to make his sage mode's weakness not a weakness. But in order to do that at the young age of 6, Kabuto had to make it to where his body gathered natural energy without killing him to test out the theory of gathering natural energy without being still with Jugo's clan ability. So he used a oil just like the toad sages use to gather natural energy but just a little so Yaichi wouldn't die. When his theory came to he let Yaichi go to the academy in Kirigakure where Yaichi graduated at 8. But Yaichi being 8 knew what was going on, enough to where he could make his own decisions. He wasn't liked by anyone because they thought he was stuck up and missions with his team didn't bring teamwork at all. So he started to feel like a burden to Kirigakure, so he faked his death using one of the technique he picked up from Orochimaru. Then he set off to Ryuchi Cave, he knew where the cave was because during Kabuto's experiments on Yaichi, Kabuto had to take Yaichi to Ryuchi Cave where the oil was, since it couldn't be used outside of the cave. He went to the White snake sage and asked if he could stay with them until he was able to go off on his own. So they let him stay, and thats where he started learning Sage Mode and other stuff. But he wasn't able to be a complete sage, just a incomplete one because of his young age. He went back and forth between the cave and hide outs to find research documents and techniques he could pick up. Around villages he is a nice person and people don't know that he was with Orochimaru unless he tells them. So the world treats him as a person and not as an outcast. When he was younger, he had trouble trying to gather natural energy and he still does now, so it takes him longer to go into sage mode than other sages, but he is striving to get better at it. Appearance Yaichi has nice facial features that girls love. He has a hazel brown eyes and dark maroon color hair. He has bangs that come down to his shoulder just about, and downed spikey hair in the back. He wears a black jacket and wears a grey long sleeve shirt under the jacket. The sleeves come to about mid forearm and he wears fingerless gloves on his hands. He wears black pants and has grey wraps around his legs. Personality He is the a nice person at times, and very cocky some times as well, underestimating his opponents. Abilities Senjutsu He has Jugo's clan DNA inside him, so he can stay in sage mode longer than other sages. He has developed his own techniques and tested them with the other snake sages at the cave. Also with Snake Sage Mode and all of their body morphing techniques, when he goes out of sage mode, his is in a bunch a pain and fatigue and either passes out, or is unable to move at all. Taijutsu Taijutsu is one of his strongest abilities, he have very fast combat skills, and reflexes. Mix this in with his poison and snakes, he can be very deadly. Ninjutsu He is very skilled in Water Release, even learning a technique from Ritoru Hōzuki. Snake Technique His snakes are Cobras and a few other ones, but he mainly has Cobras. Cobras are know for their poison and very fast strikes, so while training at Ryuchi Cave, he trained with cobras. He was able to obtain very fast reflexes and increase his speed. Sage Transformation Since Yaichi was used as an experiment for Kabuto's theory, he has sage transformation. Jugo's clan DNA is inside of him, so therefore he is able to do the Sage Transformation just like Jugo and his clan. The only thing about Yaichi is that only 25% of his body has it, so it's kind of premature transformations instead of full ones. Also the transformations are unpredictable, he doesn't know when the transformations will happen. Also, he gets crazy and goes on a rampage, he can't control this as well, and if fighting an enemy, he more than likely tries to kill them.